


The surprise

by Cookiejuice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Tumblr Ask box fic prompt ''Can I open my eyes yet?'' with Seto and Kisara.





	

Seto was leading Kisara through one of the many hallways of the Kaiba mansion. “Can I open my eyes yet?”, Kisara asked with a smile. “What is this surprise you want to show me?” “Well if I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore now would it?”, Seto answered with a chuckle as he carefully avoided the obstacles in his way. “See it as my way of thanking you for the past few weeks”.

Kisara couldn’t help but chuckle as well at that. He wanted to thank her? When it was her who should be thankful, truly. After they returned from Ancient Egypt, and found out that not only Atem, but she as well, had gotten their own bodies, Seto had hacked into government computers to make sure she and Atem actually existed in this world. Mokuba and him had also taken her in, saying that because she embodies the Blue Eyes White Dragon, she was their responsibility. In the coming few weeks, they had taken care of her and got her clothes and other things she needed, and not long after she started education at Domino Middle School, since she was only one year older than Mokuba. She liked studying, even if she missed a lot. 3000 years to be exact. But the brothers have been very patient with her, helping her with homework, and Seto even took the time to patiently teach her more about the things she missed. The brothers felt like the family she never had, and even though she missed Egypt, she found comfort in being around them. Seto reminded her of her High Priest, but she quickly discovered that although they might look alike, they are very different.

‘’Are we still in the palace? It feels like you’ve been dragging me around for days’’. Seto chuckled again, he and Mokuba found it quite endearing that the girl had taken to calling the Kaiba manor ‘’The palace’’ because of it’s size.  
‘’Yes we are. And speaking of, we have arrived. Wait here’’. He let go of her hands and Kisara heard the opening of doors. Footsteps moved away from her and came back a minute later, big hands taking her small ones in them. ‘’Easy now’’, she heard Seto said in a soft voice as he guided her into the room. ‘’Okay stop. You may open your eyes now’’, he said gently as he let go of her hands.

Kisara nodded, and when she did, she let out a surprised gasp. All around her were walls upon walls filled with books, as far as the eye could see! ‘’I have never seen so many books in one place!’’, she said in wonder as she walked around the room to look some of the shelfs up closer. ‘’Thank you! Thank you so much!’’, she beamed as she walked back to Seto and gave him a hug. Seto stiffened for a second before he hesitantly pat her hair. ‘’You’re welcome. You have been pretty much devouring every book you found, and I realized I had never shown you the library’’. Kisara looked up at him and he smiled softly at her. ‘’You’re family now Kisara, to both Mokuba and me. Thank you. For being there, and for putting up with us even on our bad days’’.  
Kisara giggled. ‘’I’ll just have to remember to always have coffee for you and sweets for Mokuba on those bad days’’, and nudged him in the chest. 

‘’Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have books to read!’’ And off she was, and Seto knew he would probably have to check up on her before he went to bed, lest the girl read the night away and forgot to sleep.


End file.
